This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We studied the H3 proteins using our approach for the rapid and efficient isolation of a GFP-tagged protein with its interacting partners. Our first experiments focused on the H3.3 variant, and we optimized the lysis and isolation conditions for the purification of this protein via a GFP tag.